Blackheart's Rampage
by Ben10Roxs
Summary: A terrifying citizen known as Blackheart has the city of Gielinor under a reign of terror. When a brave citizen known as Joseph attempts to stop the brutal rampage, what will happen? Rated T for violence.


A/N: Ok, I play RS a lot and I was bored so I'm makin' a fic. K? (RuneScape ©1999-2007 Jagex Ltd)

* * *

There once was a person in the land of Gielinor, that everyone feared. He had no name, but he was called Blackheart by the locals. One day he was walking into Falador to access his bank account.All the locals ran for their homes in a terrified panic. He pulled his almighty Dragon armour and his evil whip out of his pack and put it on.

"No one dares to challenge me!? Are you all really that weak!?" said Blackheart.

"I'm not!" A very brave local named Joseph stepped out of his home. He had only iron armour and a runite scimitar.

"Hah! A pathetic weakling? I said I wanted a challenge."

"You want a challenge?" said Joseph in a confident tone of voice. "You got one! Where do we meet?"

"In 3 days, at the Archer's Tower north of Varrock."

"I'll be there!" With this, they both parted off. Joseph trained mercilessly to try to defeat his opponent. He knew he had no chance, but Blackheart's terrifying rampage had to be brought to an end.

* * *

In 3 days, Blackheart and Joseph met at the Archer's Tower. Blackheart had arrived first. "Are you ready to witness your demise?"

"Ready when you are, Blackheart."

"Very well." Blackheart lashed his whip at the weakling that stood before him, but he managed to maneuvre away from the hellish lash, and swung around and embedded his Runite Scimitar in the back of his opponent.

"AAAAGH!!" Blackheart fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Joseph walked up to him. "Ready to give up!?"

"Never!" Without missing a beat, Blackheart swiftly pulled out a Dragon Dagger tipped with poison and swiped his opponent's legs. Joseph kneeled down and took a frantic swipe of his scimitar at Blackheart, but only missed. Blackheart put his whip in his hands and lashed mercilessly at Joseph. Badly wounded, he kneeled down, panting hardly. Blackheart walked up to the pulsing, bleeding pile of flesh. "Hah! I knew you would not be worthy to face such a worthy adversary as myself!" He pulled out a mighty Dragon Longsword, and was about to lunge and make the killing stab to his opponent when...

"NO!! STOP!!" Joseph screamed. "No more! I give up!"

"I knew you would not last." Blackheart turned his back to his half-dead opponent. Joseph glared a last time at his enemy. "Walking away?" he whispered. "Worst mistake of your life." He picked up his runite two-handed sword and run up on his opponent. He let out a loud, vicious scream that could be heard miles away as - in 1 clean swipe - he cut half of Blackheart's left leg off.

"Aaaah!!" Blackheart fell to the ground and looked up at his final demise.

"Any last words?" asked Joseph, readying his runite scimitar to lunge into his opponent's chest.

"No," said the weak and tired Blackheart. "Just please, make it quick so you can end this misery."

With this, Joseph pulled back and thrust his scimitar deep into Blackheart's chest. He watched the evil torment that was cast upon Gielinor die as he stared at his glinting Dragon armour. "No sense letting it go to waste..." With this, he took it up, along with his arsenal of weapons, and happily trotted out of the depths of the Wildermess.

Once Joseph was safe again, he stood on the balcony of Varrock Palace as he called the attention of the people.

"People! Blackhardt has been killed! The reign of terror ends NOW!!" The streets were soon flooded with flocks of people so happy for Joseph. Children could now play safely in the streets, and people of all ages could now safely leave the house to get the necessities. "However, I have one more announcement!

"Once Blackhardt had agreed to fight me, he brought his full arsenal of weapons and armour. And once he was defeated, it all lie on the ground. People of Gielinor, I shall share this wealth with all of you!!" With this, he held up each item, one by one, with 5 Fire runestones and 1 Nature runestone, and in a blinding flash of light, the Dragon Chainmail he held up was instantly turned into a very large pile of money. This Joseph picked up and tossed into the flock of happy citizens.

* * *

A/N: Ok, It sucks I know. It was my first RuneScape fic. Tell me what you think of it please! 


End file.
